teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 is a class-based first-person shooter game developed by Valve Corporation, and the sequel to Team Fortress Classic. There are two playable teams, RED and BLU, which you can enter and complete objectives in different game modes. You can choose nine classes which are Scout, Medic, Demoman, Soldier, Heavy, Sniper, Spy, Pyro, and Engineer. Gamemodes There are many game modes in Team Fortress 2. (In no particular order) # Capture The Flag (CTF): ' Capture the Flag is the game mode that is put in Team Fortress: Classic on the map, so it was sure to return in its sequel Team Fortress 2. As opposed to a flag, each team has to capture a briefcase (AKA The Intelligence). Both teams (RED and BLU) are required to take the enemy's suitcase to their base to win. It takes three captures from a single team to ''win a game. # '''Control Point: The Control Point game mode consists of some tactical points on the map, which have to be taken by a team to win. A control point can only be captured by say, BLU if RED players are not on the point with them. Select control point maps may have some differences. For example, Dustbowl's first point of the first area cannot be recaptured once taken over. # Attack and Defend: is a more complex version of Control Point, in which each map is divided into a number of closed sections, held between the two teams. Each round has one team attempting to seize control of the opposing team's capture point for that section in a certain amount of time. Once a team holds all but the enemy's home base point, they then attempt to capture the enemy base point while the enemy defends for a certain amount of time. The only official map made by Valve for Territorial Control is Hydro, presumably because of its complex design. # King Of The Hill is a map featuring a single control point that must be held by either team for three minutes each. Most of these maps are 'mirrored', the same visually on either side. E.g. Sawmill, Lakeside and Nucleus. The mechanics of capturing are identical to Control Points, however once a team has taken over from the other, their time is simply paused and not removed, allowing for the timer to resume if the point is recaptured. # Payload is one of the main gamemodes in TF2, and arguably the most popular in casual games. This gamemode birthed many classic maps such as Upward, Badwater Basin, Frontier, Borneo and many others. BLU team's objective is to push a cart holding a bomb along tracks to the RED team's base. RED team's objective is to hold it off until time runs out. If BLU fail to push the cart at all for a certain amount of time(without pushing it or being near it for 30 seconds), it will automatically starts rolling back. There are usually multiple checkpoints along the tracks. Once the cart is pushed over one, time is added and the cart is unable to roll back over them. Once the bomb reaches and surpasses RED team's last point, the building will explode, killing most surrounding it. In a few maps, gravity effects the direction of the cart, but currently only in reverse. For example, the ramps in Thunder Mountain and Upward. The cart can only be pushed while RED is absent from the area around the cart. Each member of the BLU team that is surrounding the cart adds a +1 of pushing power to the cart (The scout has +2 pushing power by default and if the Demoman or Soldier equip the Pain Train as a melee weapon, they have +2 as well). # Special Delivery is a hybrid version of Capture The Flag with only one briefcase containing Australium. The goal is to deliver the briefcase from the drop site to the rocket in the centre of the map. Only two official maps have been made for this gamemode; Doomsday and Carnival of carnage, the latter being an almost identical halloween version of the former. Once the Australium has been picked up by a team, it cannot be moved by the other team until it returns to the drop site after a certain amount of time on the ground. Once the Australium returns to the drop site, the Australium's team colour is neutral and can be picked up by anyone. In order to win the round, a team must bring the briefcase to the rocket and stay with it while the lengthy deployment procedure plays out. The rocket fires into the air, and quickly plummets to the ground in a large explosion, thus signifying the end of the rocket's single passenger, Poopyjoe The Monkeynaut. # Mann vs. Machine: '''Mann vs. Machine is a CO-OP mode, where you can team up with 5 players/friends to fight against hordes of robots. Similar to the "Tower Defense", you must defend a specific spot from destruction by the robots. The robots channel through the map and you have to stop them from getting their "bomb" into your base. You can upgrade your weapons after every survived wave, though, the robot's bombs gain several attributes as well. The first level brings a defensive buff for all near robots, the second level brings a healing buff and in the third one, all robots have permanently critical hits. The robots must not place the bomb at the target place, otherwise, the game is lost. To win the mission, you have to survive all waves. Successfully defend Mann Co. and will receive item/items as a reward after each mission is completed! Completing a special aumont of missions (counted as a tour) grants Botkiller weapons, killstreak fabricator or an/multiple Australium weapons (THIS GAMEMODE REQUIRES A PAID "TICKET)! # '''Alternate: Alternate is a game mode that starts a random game that is not found in any other game mode. The most popular game mode in alternate consists of an alien ship. You have to charge up the ship using fuel. Fuel is collected by killing members of other teams. Once you collect fuel, you wait for the alien ship to appear above and then you fill the ship. First one to fill the ship wins. (PLEASE NOTE : THE GAMEMODE SECTION IS STILL BEING BUILT) Classes The mercenaries for Team Fortress 2 are as following: * Heavy * Scout * Demoman * Engineer * Sniper * Medic * Pyro * Spy * Soldier Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Contents